


Animal Electricity

by Terrie



Series: Natural Phenomena [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pushy Harry, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: It pulls them together. They don't even try to fight it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to everyone who gave such a great response to the first story in what looks like it will be a trilogy. (I have already started the third story). I really hope you enjoy this one every bit as much. Also, I know with sexual content, there can be a lot of subjective views, so if you think there should be any additional tags or warnings on this, please let me know. I won't promise that I will add anything/everything, but I will give it serious consideration.

Having no legal identity on Earth-1, Harry had taken over one of STAR Labs many abandoned offices as a residence. Caitlin, bless her tender little heart, had found a futon somewhere, and he had placed it behind a locking door. He stumbles through the door, pulling Cisco with him. He pushes Cisco towards the bed and thumbs the lock on the door before he stops. Cisco, his shirt rumpled up to expose the plane of his stomach, is a sight. Hair tangled and askew, eyes tracking Harry as he approaches the bed. Harry’s fingers flex involuntarily. "The things I want to do to you, Ramon."

"Yeah? Like what, old man?"

Harry snorts. If that's the way Cisco wants to play things, he can play as well. "Oh, believe me, boy, one of these days, very soon, I am going to take you apart, lay you bare, and claim all of you for myself, inch by inch."

Cisco doesn't object, his only response a sharp intake of air. Harry steps closer, leans over him where he lays, places a hand on one shoulder and rubs his thumb down the side of Cisco's neck. "But I don't think either of us has the patience for that at the moment."

Cisco shakes his head. "No waiting."

Cisco lifts his arms above his head, allowing Harry to pull off his shirt. Harry runs his hands from Cisco's shoulders down to his waist. He lacks the definition of someone like Barry, but daily wrestling with lab equipment has given him strength. Harry can feel the flex and shiver of muscle beneath his fingertips. He drops his hands lower, to Cisco's belt, but they are batted away. "I got it. Get your own."

The removal of his pants is not as coordinated as he would like. Cisco kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his own pants, happily rubbing up again Harry with each movement. Harry has to look away to manage stripping off his own shoes, pants and socks. When he looks back, he finds Cisco naked in his bed. He’s propped up on his elbows, and he’s watching Harry so very carefully. Harry stares back. 

Cisco’s chest is lightly dusted with dark hair, gathering into a line down his abdomen. It draws his eyes downward, following it to his cock in a nest of coarse curls. "I am going to make you scream my name, dear boy."

"So many promises." He pulls Harry down and arches up against him. His face is buried against Harry’s neck, lips and light teeth against the skin. Harry reaches down and pins one of Cisco's wrists to the mattress. When Cisco doesn't resist, he pins the other.

There is a temptation to simply hold Cisco down and rut against him, but while it would give him great pleasure, it would not accomplish the goal he has set for himself. He transfers both of Cisco's wrists to one hand and pulls them up above Cisco's head. The movement pulls his body into a long, tight line. Harry runs the nails of his free hand down the middle of Cisco's chest. This raises goosebumps on Cisco's skin, and Harry changes the course of his motion, scraping up across one of Cisco’s nipples. That makes him whine and twist. Harry drops his head to follow the path of his nails with his tongue, a move which produces a babble of words from Cisco. “Dios mio, oh, please, oh, fuck.”

He removes the hand holding Cisco's wrists and braces both his hands against the other man's upper arms, keeping them above Cisco's head. Teeth get a response much like his nails, producing a high, tight whine. Harry has always enjoyed a partner with sensitive nipples, his own being indifferent to stimulation. Working his way lower makes Cisco twist again, this time away from him. He makes a sound like -- “Are you ticklish?”

Cisco makes to move his arms and Harry releases his hold. He takes one of Harry’s hands and places it against his ribs. “Along here. I will kick.”

He presses his hand firmly to the flesh beneath his palm. “Duly noted.”

Harry slides off the bed, grabbing a pillow for his knees. He moves his hands to Cisco’s hips and pulls him towards the edge of the mattress before settle between his legs. He pauses to push up the sleeves of his sweater, only now realizing he never removed it. He’s not about to waste time doing so now. He settles himself between Cisco's legs. Cisco's arms drop down to grip at the blankets, a convulsive movement of his fingers.

Harry hooks his hands around Cisco's legs, pulling them apart to give him access. He starts at the curve of Cisco's right hip, sucking a mark into the skin. He's not sure how it will show as it darkens against the rich brown of Cisco’s skin, but he looks forward to finding out. He follows the line of Cisco's hip downward to the crease of his thigh. He noses along the groove in the skin, which brushes his cheek against Cisco's straining cock. He ignores it to kiss his way down Cisco's inner thigh, deliberately scraping stubble along tender, sensitive skin. Muscles tremble in response.

He switches to Cisco’s other leg. By now, the skin under his fingers is slightly slick with a coat of sweat. He works his way back up Cisco's leg, pausing for a single swipe of his tongue along the length of Cisco's erection, an action which earns him a throaty "Oh, fuck!" Harry can't prevent the smile he presses against Cisco's hip.

He nibbles along the curve of Cisco's belly. Cisco presses his hips upward and Harry takes advantage of the movement to slip his hands underneath and take hold of Cisco's ass. One of Cisco's hands drifts to rest atop Harry's head. When there is no move to pull at his hair, Harry ignores it in favor of massaging the flesh in his hands. It has the benefit of his fingertips brushing along the back of Cisco’s balls. The hand atop his head pushes slightly. “Stop...”

Harry freezes. Cisco continues, “No... don’t...”

Carefully, Harry pulls back and stands. He uses one hand to gently turn Cisco’s face towards him. “Cisco, you said stop. Did you mean that, or was it just words?”

Cisco grabs his wrist, squeezing hard enough that he’ll have bruises later. Cisco tightens his jaw and grinds out “Stop. Teasing. You. _Asshole_.”

Harry laughs, a mix of delight and relief. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Cisco into his lap, his back to Harry’s chest. An arm around Cisco’s chest hold him in place. He nudges his knees up between Cisco’s legs, pushing them apart so Cisco is straddling his lap. He wraps a hand around Cisco’s cock. At his touch, Cisco’s head falls back to rest against Harry’s shoulder, exposing the length of his neck. Harry kisses his way from Cisco’s shoulder up to his ear. “Is this what you want, boy?”

“Haaaarrrry!” He revels in the sound of his name on Cisco’s lips. The desperation, the sight of a tip of pink tongue between his lips, the warm body squirming in his lap, it is all a thing of beauty. He strokes Cisco’s erection, a steady, firm motion designed for nothing more than getting Cisco off. Cisco’s hips move in counterpoint, rubbing his backside against Harry’s own erect length. He increases the speed of his hand, chasing the movements of Cisco’s body as he is trapped within Harry’s arms, pinned between the grip of his hand and rub of his cock. 

There is a slight pang of loss when Cisco finally stiffens and spills over his hand. His spine arches, pressing his head back into Harry’s shoulder and his mouth falls open, though no sounds beyond a furious gasping escape. Harry keeps stroking him until finally Cisco pulls away, unable to take the touch on overly sensitive skin.

Cisco is loose and pliant in his arms, but Harry is not nearly finished. He rolls them over onto the mattress, Cisco face-down beneath him. He finally gives into the impulse he has had from the beginning. Pre-cum and sweat pool at the small of Cisco’s back as Harry rubs against him. One of Cisco’s hands finds its way to the arm Harry has braced alongside Cisco’s waist. His thumb brushes back and forth along the inside of Harry’s wrist. Harry’s world narrows rapidly. Cisco’s body underneath him, Cisco’s hand at his wrist, the smell of Cisco’s shampoo and sweat blending and surrounding him. When his climax hits him, even those things fade in a wash of pleasure and nerve endings lit on fire.

He comes back to himself still straddling Cisco’s legs. His hand shakes slightly as he runs it down the line of Cisco’s spine. There is spunk on his sweater. He strips it off, uses it wipe Cisco and himself clean, and drops it on the floor. Harry collapses down beside Cisco.  
Cisco turns his head to press his nose to Harry’s bicep. “That is you not waiting?”

“I told you. I was going to make you scream my name.” Harry smiles. “And I did.” 

“I would hit you, but that would require moving.”

Harry pulls the blanket up and over the both of them. He drops a kiss on the top of Cisco’s head. “Get some rest. You can hit me when you wake up.”

“You’ll be here?” Cisco raises one arm, not to hit Harry, but to drop it across his chest and snuggle in closer.

“It’s my bed. Of course I’ll be here.” 

Cisco murmurs wordless sounds, his eyes already closed. It’s warm, cozy even, with the two of them tucked together. He can feel the puff of Cisco’s breath against his skin. It’s the easiest thing in the world to follow him down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: "Animal electricity" is an actual (if highly outdated) term for bioelectricity, coined by Luigi Galvani in the late 1700s based on his work with frog legs and lightening. How could I possibly resist the word play it offered?


End file.
